1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a storage device, and more particularly to a system and method of dynamic data storage for error correction in the storage device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Error detection and correction is important in maintaining data reliability in a storage device such as a semiconductor-based memory device. This fact becomes more significant as either the density or the number of bits stored in each memory cell increases. Moreover, the semiconductor-based memory device such as a flash memory may have bad bits that are either produced during the manufacturing or arose from substantial cycles of read and write.
Error correction code (ECC) is therefore used to improve the reliability in the memory device. However, the ECC in the conventional memory device is not effective. For the worse, when the number of errors exceeds the capability of the error correction scheme, the data stored in the memory device no longer can be recovered and are lost forever.
For the reason that the conventional memory device could not effectively correct error(s) and prevent data loss, a need has arisen to propose a novel memory system and method for effectively improving reliability of data in the memory device and preventing data loss.